Hit Man
by Man Of Word
Summary: naruto is a hitman with 2 cartels with a crooked police station first fic no flames parings undecided lemons not narutosakura I do not own naruto at all not gay
1. hit man and the cop

Shooter

A man and a lady were sitting on a beach tied up "I Don't Like people telling me what to do." With that He pulled out a golden revolver and shot them both in the Head. The Man who did this had Sun kissed golden blonde spikes Blue eyes and was wearing a bullet proof vest with a black shirt and black jeans and boots. His name was Naruto Uzumaki or as his employer called him the silent killer. He walked up to his Porsche and drove to his apartment and watched the news and the top story was the Hit he did two days ago the hit of Inoshi Yamanaka and his wife His clients Was the Hyuuga and the Uchiha as long with the Haunaros. A cartel that is warring with another cartel that includes the Akimichi family the Nara's and Aburame family. The first cartel is known as the Dynasty the second is known as the Family. You don't try to mess with these families or they mess with you even harder. That's why I had to kill those people also three other reasons. One they were informants, two they mess with the Dynasty, and three they tried to blackmail me witch is why I brought down there family

Nothing personal it's just business.

A few weeks passed since the hit was publicized but Sakura, and her partner Haku seen something very wrong this was a mob hit she was going to have to take this in her self "if this was a mob hit or buy a assassin we can't go to anybody but the chief "said Sakura "do you think it was Uchiha Itachi?" "The Itachi He's been locked up for seven years". This baffled both detectives Itachi Killed Sakura a younger friend then she swore revenge to catch him and that she did. "A copy cat?" said Haku No this style has a unique look to it this could go to the personal database but the Konoha

Police are very crooked more snitches lots of cops worked for cartels

This was very baffling for the detectives.

Sakura was looking for a hot date with Sasuke a nice hot bath until she hear a gun click it was sergeant kin and she held her service pistol to her head "were going to see my boss and I don't mean chief Tsunade "the elevator flashed to the lobby and with a loud bang Sakura saw the sergeant Kin head blown off then someone with an all black hooded sweatshirt black pants and black timberland boots and gloves he clicked his revolver "we need to talk" Sakura looked very shocked her staff sergeant was a dirty cop what the heck was happening "we have a problem that involves me needing your help" Naruto paused to she that she was back in this world " you have a problem both two cartels want you dead in about two weeks I have no problems with you dying the problem is me dying both cartels made up of ten families that makes up part of your police station with means that only 40 of your police are clean cops" " that dead person right there is a member of a tight ranked cartel that has been ordered to take you down you my friend will have assassins up the ass." "How do you know all of this" asked a star struck Sakura "because I've been paid twenty five thousand dollars for your head. But my problem with this is that the people that want you dead also want me dead to the credit of taking down one of the most powerful families in Konoha. The Yamanaka family of course "said a proud boasting Naruto "You're the silent killer I've been looking for you for years after every crime family I have a question for you" "No questions not yet "said Naruto cutting her off. "We have to go some were" Naruto walked to his black Porsche. While driving Naruto was reminiscing about the Yamanaka family, _the body guards used pistols to shoot at Naruto who was behind a wall Naruto shot five times at the body guards they dropped Naruto picked up a AK-47 From the a dead body guard hand , and walked into the living room of the mansion and took the guards by surprise and shot them up Naruto waited for Inoshi to walk in but instead came in Ino Yamanaka she looked at Naruto "okay" Ino said as that was the only thing that she could get off before a bullet went into her skull, she dropped dead on the floor Naruto looked out on the beach and saw his prey._ (That's the beginning of the story)

Naruto stopped his flashback when he seen Sakura reach for her phone "you should ask to use your phone you can't even trust your boyfriend or your partner " to prove his point Naruto pulled up to her house witch shocked the hell out of sakura who was absolutely dumfounded by this discovery " I always following who's investigating me when I make a hit. Well lead the way" "fine let's go" said Sakura

Naruto and Sakura was waiting in an elevator the elevator flashed to top floor of the pent house sweet Naruto walked down the long corridor and found her door unlocked and found a man with machine gun waiting to kill her but Naruto shot him in the head and dug in his wallet and found a badge for the konoha police department "were in some deep shit" said Naruto as he looked at a very concerned sakura


	2. home

Naruto looked at Sakura who was shocked sakura was shocked that the police department wanted her dead "_why would someone from the police department want me dead"_ thought sakura until Naruto got her out of her thoughts "we're actually here to go to my house not yours" Naruto stop speaking until he reached a photo of sakura with Sasuke

And a certain Ino Yamanaka with a boy that seemed familiar to him he just couldn't place his name correctly at the time "what are you looking at" sakura "nothing" replied Naruto, and they stormed out of sakura's apartment and went into the elevator and went down three floors. Sakura followed Naruto to his house Naruto house looked wonderful , Naruto went to the microwave and press three numbers and the whole house rearranged it self with guns and ammo rocket launchers and sniper rifles. "Load up" said Naruto as he passed sakura a shotgun and a colt magnum with a bullet piercing clips Naruto got a back pack and started loading it with guns . "What are exactly are we going to do" asked sakura "my original plan" said Naruto as he clicked his gun "bring them down one by one" said Naruto as he continued to load shot guns and check his clips. Naruto pulled out his magnum as sakura followed suit as she pulled out a shotgun and they looked out the hall way Naruto loaded his gun and went to his house then grabbed his bullet proof vest and went back into the hallway "wait Naruto I need to go back to my house" said sakura

"For what?" asked Naruto "to see if Sasuke is picking up Izumi" "Izumi" said Naruto "are daughter?" Naruto was thinking "what the fuck" in the elevator Naruto was waiting for sakura. Sakura came back out with her cell phone and had a bullet proof vest sakura just notice Naruto with a book bag on she new what was in it, the book bag was full of guns and ammo clip. "When did you tart stalking me and my family?" "Five weeks four hours and six minutes oh you have a nice daughter." Said Naruto if this was anyone sakura bust him in the mouth with her pistol. One thing was on the mind of Sakura Haunaro "were did you get all this information from?" Naruto looked at her the elevator stopped at the garage Naruto walked to his car and popped the trunk there stud a beaten up man who had bloody bandages and had a tattered suit on that looked wet Naruto took out a needle and stuck the man with it "oh my god" said the man "that's my friend cousin" Naruto didn't here her so he shot the man in the leg "tell her what you told me" " both cartels don't like how good your solving all of your cases especially the mob hits even though none of us got convicted of crime you were able to pinpoint murders back to us and we ill kill every one to get to your head because someone can't do there job" the man was cut off when Naruto shot him in the leg in the spot. "We need to go to the chief's house" Naruto yanked sakura up with one hand "you made a call to whom?" "To Sasuke and told him to call all of are friends and meet at the chiefs house" said sakura barely able to breathe "fine" said Naruto as he picked her up and they drove off.

At Tsundae's house every one showed up wondering what was going on when they arrived to see Sasuke with tsunade and Dan (he's alive in this fic) and Jiraiya. Every one was in a conversation Hinata and kiba were talking Shikamaru and Temari were talking

Tsunade and Dan were talking to Jiraiya; Gaara was talking to Lee and Tenten and Neji

Kakashi was talking to Rin and Obito. Sakura walked in the house followed by someone out of all everybody in there no one knew who was the blonde haired kid was. Naruto didn't have his book bag on but still has his two revolvers that didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade she asked every one to leave except Naruto sakura and Sasuke "Why do you have to guns on you?" asked Dan "do you have a license for your gun?" asked Jiraiya

"yes I do have a license and for protection" "from whom" asked tsunade "none of your buisness , and what would you say if I could give you the head of ten crime families" "then I would say why are you offring this." said Tsunade " say your a asssaisan and two cartels want you to kill a high ranked staff seargant but when you kill this staff seargant they will kill you beacause the haead of one of the catels is a informant that is on is way to the top and want's me dead to clam his statice" said Naruto who looked at Tsunade as if they were in a challenge after this it was a eerie scilence "who is this staff seargent?" asked sasuke "one Sakura Haunaro"this brought the atenntion of one Tsunade "why" Tsunade asked"progression in eac of the cases she has been asssighned to she was nearly able to convict two major mobs in konoha. Lets be seirous the mob never stops coming in the city of konoha". this point every person was looking at this person "so your the assasian why not kill her and get it over with?" asked Jiraiya "then that means that I would die and that can't happen now can we." as naruto pulled out a gun and pointed it straight to sasuke who had his own gun out "what do you want" said dan in a very pissed off voice "my old crew back eh sasuke "I told you that three years ago I was done" "and I told you that you can't just walk away from this game but you and Itachi just wanted to be at pice because you wanted to settle down and that's the only reason that sakura still alive because that you were my partner for seven years and if I kill that bicth right now and walk out of here and none of you cock suckers will try an stop me!!!" said naruto but none of them paid attention to the pink haired seargent in the doorway "sasuke your an assasian for how long? that you lied to me we have a daughter!" "that's all nice and stuff but we now only have 13 days until we start because if the cartels find out that you are alive there will probaly be a war with the police and the cartels in the middle of the street" "how do you suggest that we stop this war?" said dan " one getting my crew back (naruto looks at sasuke)and get the rats out of your police stations (narutopulls out a list and hands it to Tsunade)and three startblowing off heads" said naruto


End file.
